


It's Always You (teaser)

by coldcoffeebabe



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst, Cheating, F/F, kaylor - Freeform, pseudoside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcoffeebabe/pseuds/coldcoffeebabe
Summary: hey everyone! this is my first novel length fic, and seeing that it’s not finished yet, i’ve only decided to post a teaser. let me know what you like/want to see more of in the future. not all requests can be worked into the story unfortunately, but i will add whatever fits with the plot. thanks for reading!





	It's Always You (teaser)

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! this is my first novel length fic, and seeing that it’s not finished yet, i’ve only decided to post a teaser. let me know what you like/want to see more of in the future. not all requests can be worked into the story unfortunately, but i will add whatever fits with the plot. thanks for reading!

The liquor store is almost empty on the dusky Saturday evening except for a lanky woman in dark wash skinny jeans paired with a gray and burgundy flannel browsing the Tennessee whiskey. She wears a guitar case on her back with an embroidered 13 that Karlie knows must hold an old twelve string. That is if she was able to keep any of her belongings. She watches the newcomer bring a hand up to her chin length auburn hair. She runs her fingers through it, ruining the mild mannered middle part until it falls naturally to the side. Karlie wants more than anything to believe it's her. She wants to run up to her and kiss her with the pent up, raw passion she had been harboring for years. Her legs shake as she walks towards the unidentified woman. She reaches out to tap the stranger's shoulder, shuddering at the familiarity of the contact. 

"Taylor?"

There is an obvious recognition at the old name neither of them had dared to speak until this moment. There is obvious hesitation as she turns around to face her greatest fear.  
"Karlie." she says, a small, sad smile forming at her lips. "What are you doing here?" she stutters. 

"I could ask you the same." Karlie spits back, suddenly remembering the painstaking betrayal she suffered at the hands of the older woman. As much as she fantasized about Taylor reentering her life, she never thought it would sting so much to see her face again.

Taylor's heart is racing fast, beating against her hollow chest like a snare drum echoing in an empty stadium. Karlie's words cut deep. Taylor is suddenly reliving their last encounter. She begins to cry, then tries to turn away and exit the store before she’s pulled into a tight hug. Karlie whispers calming words into her hair and rubs circles on her back like she used to. Taylor tries to sync her breaths with Karlie's, slow and rhythmic. When she's calmed down, the contact is broken.  
"I'm still mad at you for what you did," Karlie speaks, hiding the emotion from her voice with a clear crisp tone, "But I can't bear to see you cry", she softens. 

"I'm sorry,” Taylor attempts, "I'm so sorry."


End file.
